Rose Petals & Dung Bombs
by CourageConConfidence
Summary: A series of one-shots about the second generation, covering all genres from romance to adventure, contains mild language!
1. Collision

Rose turned the corner, and the next thing she new her library books were scattered all over the cold, stone floor.

She looked up, and two hard, gray eyes met her gaze.

They belonged to a tall, blond boy, with a pail face and pointed fetures.

For a moment Rose stood in silence stairing into the boy's eyes, then slowly backed away.

Clenching her jaw, she bent down and began collecting her books.

The fifteen-year-old boy stood stationary, watching her.

His expression would have been as blank as slate, if it weren't for the slightly curved corners of his mouth.

He was palinly ammused.

"You should watch where you're going, Weasly," the boy spoke up, and brushed passed her roughly.

Rose stood up infuriated.

He didn't even have the decency to help her pick up the books _he _knocked out of her hands.

Bitterly, she marched away shaking a lock of flaming, red hair from her freckled face.

Oh, how she _hated_ Scorpius Malfoy!


	2. The Longest Match in History

James walked onto the pitch.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with crisp autumn air.

The smell of fall made his insides tingle.

His whole body seemed to know it was finally time for quidditch.

Fred, Rose, Lily, Dom, and his other chaser had soon surrounded him, clad in their crimson robes.

His eyes landed on Rose.

She looked as nervous as she had before they received their O.W.L. results, last summer.

Across the field Albus stood his prized broom in hand.

His emerald green eyes shown with excitement, and matched his quidditch robes perfectly.

His face was stony and determined.

James didn't want to admit he was afraid of his brother, when it came to quidditch.

Albus had no mercy when he swung his leg over a broom.

Next to Albus stood Scorpius, he wore the same ruthless expression. The only difference was his eyes were trained on Rose.

"_Hmm_," James thought. "_If Scorpius spends all his time looking at Rose, we might have an advantage_._ As long as Rose doesn't stare at Scorpius, or 'accidentally' let the quaffle in once or twice."_

"We're going to beat them, mate!" Fred said, lightly and whacked his beaters' club on James's back.

"Let's hope so," James replied as he stumbled forward from the blow. "And watch where you're swinging that thing! It goes on the bludger, not my back!"

Seconds later the whistle sounded, and everyone was soaring into the sky, brothers preparing to go head to head for the golden snitch.

Little did they know, the longest quidditch match in Hogwarts's history had just begun.


	3. Longing

_Where is she? _Scorpius wondered.

He stood atop the astronomy tower, restlessly awaiting someone's arrival.

Suddenly, a red-headed girl appeared in the doorway.

She was slightly out of breath, but to him as beautiful as ever.

Her soft, brown eyes latched onto his.

Without a moment's hesitation Rose threw herself into Scorpius's strong arms.

He staggered backward, for he had not been expecting such an enthusiastic reaction.

Never had she met him this way before.

None the less, he quickly regained a steady purchase on the floor.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry. I only just got your note! I hope I am not late," she said as he put her down.

"No, you're fine. I was beginning to worry, though," he replied easily.

Scorpius stared into her sparkling eyes, and somewhere deep inside them he saw longing.

_Could this be true? _He wondered. _Does she feel the same way about me, as I feel about her?_

As if reading his mind Rose smiled and laced her arms around his neck.

Summoning up the courage, Scorpius leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers.

She did not back away or reject him, the unthinkable happened: she kissed him back.

Yes, the girl who despised him the day they met, the girl who had slowly become one of his best friends, the girl whom he never thought would accept his feelings was now kissing him back.

Even the thought of this warmed his heart.

He hadn't been happier in his entire life.


	4. Are We Still Friends?

"Oy! Al," Rose yelled.

The black haired boy a few feet away stopped and turned to face his cousin.

"What do you need Rosie?" he asked, as he approached her.

"Have you forgotten about me?" she questioned her best friend. "Ever since you started talking to that _stupid_ Malfoy, you've been ignored me!"

"C'mon, you know full well I haven't forgotten about you! I haven't been ignoring you either; you're the one who refuses to talk to me when Scorpius is around. If you'd just give him a chance, I'm sure you would like him," Albus said.

"Humph," Rose responded.

"I'll introduce you," Al suggested, and led the reluctant Rosie to Scorpius.

He was leaning against a wall nearby, and seemed to have been watching their conversation closely.

"Hey, Scorp, this is my cousin Rose," Albus began.

Scorpius nodded, "We've met."

Albus looked at him perplexed, "What?"

"We've met," Scorpius repeated a little slower. "She literally ran into me yesterday."

Rose blushed.


	5. Valentine's Day

I open my eyes, when the first rays of sunlight drift onto my face.

Today is Valentine's Day.

My stomach somersaults at the thought, and all I can think about is Scorpius Malfoy.

Yesterday, Lily ran her big mouth and told Scorpius I liked him.

Part of me wants to avoid him for the rest of my life, but what's that going to do?

I swing my feet over the edge of my bed.

After a quick dress, I enter the Great hall.

Immediately, I spot Albus and Scorpius sitting next to each other, laughing hysterically.

I take a deep breath, and make my way to the Slytherin Table.

My heart begins pounding in my chest, when I sit down between them.

"Hey, Rosie," Al greats me.

Scorpius usually is the first to talk, and my heart sinks when I realize I might have ruined my friendship with him.

"Hi," I reply quietly.

This is the first time I have ever felt awkward with these two.

I turn to Scorpius, expecting him to be glaring.

I stare into his hard, gray eyes.

They don't look mad, in fact I can see them twinkling.

He reaches for my hand and entwines his figures with mine.

Then leans over and whispers, "Don't worry Rosie, I've liked you _forever_."

Suddenly I remember what my dad told me on platform nine-and-three-quarters five years ago: "Make sure you beat him on every test, Rosie."

"Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you."

All I can say is, Granddad will have to be a little more lenient.


	6. The Troublemaker's Business

"We should get more Chocolate Frogs this time. They're always the first to go." Fred suggested.

"You reckon we should raise the prices? After all, these are stolen goods being smuggled into Hogwarts." James said.

"We'll talk about that later, we don't have much time. Besides, I have an exam tomorrow," Fred replyed with a wink.

"Oh, like you care about exams," James ret

There was a grinding noise and the stone hump shifted, revealing the entrance into the bowls of and wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself.

"Oh wait! We need the morauder's map!" Fred remebered and dashed over to his trunk.

"Hurry up Fred, or I'll leave yo

"We should get more Chocolate Frogs this time. They're always the first to go." Fred suggested.

"You reckon we should raise the prices? After all, these are stolen goods being smuggled into Hogwarts." James asked.

"We'll talk about that later, we don't have much time. Besides, I have an exam tomorrow," Fred replied with a wink.

"Oh, like you care about exams," James retortedand wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself.

"Wait! We need the Marauder's map," Fred remembered and dashed over to his trunk.

"Hurry up Fred, or I'll leave you!" James commanded after five minutes.

"Did you want the map or not?" Fred asked, and ducked under the invisibility cloak.

The two cousins quit their bickering, and crept out of Gryffindor Tower.

A few minutes later they slipped behind a tapestry with a picture of Merlin embroidered on it.

Within seconds, Fred and James exited the hidden passageway, and found themselves face to face with the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendium," James whispered, while tapping his wand on the witch's hump.

There was a grinding noise and the stone hump shifted, revealing the entrance into the bowls of Honeydukes.

u!" James commanded after five minuets of watching Fred rummage through his trunk.

"Did you want the map or not?" Fred asked, ducking under the invisibility cloak.

The two cousins quit their bickering, and crept out of Gryfindor Tower.

A few minuets later they slipped behind a tapestry with a picture of Merlin embroidered on it.

With in a few seconds, Fred and James exited the hidden passageway, and found themselves face to face with the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendium," James whipered, while tapping his wand on the witch's hump.

There was a grinding noise and the stone hump shifted, revealing the entrance into the bowls of Honeydukes.


	7. Smoky Grey Eyes

"How about this one?" Al asked, stopping in front of an almost vacant train compartment.

Rose halted and peered through the compartment door's window.

Inside sat a blonde boy with pointed features.

Roes hesitated, the boy seemed familiar.

Then it hit her: this was the boy her father had warned her about, only moments ago.

"Can't we find another compartment?" Rose pleaded.

"I don't know. It may take a while, and there's no guarantee." Albus responded.

"We could always sit with James and Fred."

"I guess, but what's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing...I just dont like meeting new people."

"Well, you'll have to start likeing it. We still have plenty of people to meet," Al reasoned.

Rose figured he was right, but that didn't mean she had to like everyone she met.

The next thing she knew, she was staring into the most beautiful smoky, gray eyes she had ever seen.

The eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.


	8. The Rose and the Scorpion

I lie beside Scorpius my hand entwined with his, watching the stars twinkle in the velvety, black, night sky.

Suddenly, I remember a moment that has been lost in my thoughts for years:

I was lying in the lawn outside the burrow, with my father.

He raised his arm and traced a constellation.

"That one is called Scorpius," he said.

I smile to myself, and whisper to Scorpius, "I know where I can always find you."

"And _I_ know where I can always find _you_," he replies.

"Where is that?" I ask, intrigued.

"In the library," he says playfully.

"Seriously," I giggle.

"Well, where can _you_ always find _me_?" he inquires.

"There," I raise my hand and trace the scorpion in the sky, just like my father did for me . "It's called Scorpius." I say and turn my head to look at him.

He chuckles and picks up a stick, while pulling out his wand.

The stick transforms into a beautiful, red rose.

"And this is called a rose." he said handing it to me.


	9. Sleep Talking

James and Fred tiptoed into the common room.

It was empty aside from Rose, who was asleep on a sofa by the crackling fire.

"Rosie…Rosie, it's me Scorpius." James said mimicking Scorpius's voice, almost perfectly.

Rose stirred and mumbled, "Scorp?"

"Did you enjoy our evening Rosie?"

"Mhm, it was the best night ever."

Rose started groping for James's hand.

As soon as she grasped his hand, he yanked it away.

Her eye's fluttered open, and she looked dazed and confused.

"What the? What are you…" she began.

"You were just telling us what an enjoyable time you had with ole Scorpy this evening." James teased, as Fred began shaking with laughter.

Rose's eyes widened and James started laughing, too.

"What did I say?" She demanded, fiercely.

The two boys began laughing herder.

"Well! What did I say?"

"You said something about a wonderful kiss." Fred lied, as he attempted to compose himself.

Rose looked terrified. "Damn it, I swear if you tell!"

"So you _are_ going out!" Fred triumphed.

Rose bounded up from the sofa, and lunged at him.

She repeatedly hit him as hard as she could.

"Never do that again! I HATE you Fredrick Arthur Weasley!" she screamed, kicking him one last time.

"We won't tell!" Fred promised rubbing his shin.

Glaring, Rose turned to James and punched him, then stalked off into the girls' dormitories.

"Girls!" James said annoyed, after Rose disappeared, "Can't take a joke can they?"


	10. My Final Goodbye

**Attention**: this is the final chapter of _Rose Petals and Dung Bombs._ Let's face it, this story isn't that great and we all should stop wasting our time and call it a day. If you have followed my story or reviewed, thank you so much for the support. I even appreciate it if you got to this chapter. I feel bad ending this story, but I should have done this long ago. I wanted all four of you to know. Thanks again for reading, have a great life.


	11. Remus

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a longggg time! I said I wasn't going to upload anymore, but I had a few requests lately for some adventure. I know this isn't about the second generation, instead it is set in Remus's first year. I thought you might enjoy it regardless. Thanks for sticking with me to the end! ENJOY!**

I lay awake, staring at the velvet cloth draped above my bed. My eyes are heavy, but sleep eludes me. "Where will they take me tonight?" I wonder, and become lost in thought. I envision a damp cave nestled deep in the Forbidden Forest, blanketed with thick, green moss. The image slowly disintegrates, and I ponder whether anyone will notice my absence. Nausea washes over me, as I think of my friends; they don't actually know what I am. That's the only reason they aren't terrified, like everyone else. As the realization dawns on me I sit up and frantically scramble out of bed.

I _have_ to get out of here, before Sirius and James wake up. If I stay any longer, they'll pummel me with questions, and whine about how it's not fair that I get to go on an 'adventure' and they don't. Tiptoeing, I leave the dormitory and clamber out of the portrait hole. The corridor beyond is deserted; the whole castle is asleep. Outside, the sun is beginning to rise. A small amount of light shines through the windows lining the walls, filling the corridor with eerie shadows. A shiver runs down my spine, and suddenly, I'm aware that I have no idea where to go.

I walk aimlessly, winding through silent corridors and occasionally climbing staircases. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of a marble gryphon. Transfixed, I stare into its beady, life-like eyes, and the gryphon stares back…expectantly. The sound of approaching footsteps brings me back to reality. Panicked, I spin around, scanning the corridor for a place to hide; it's against school rules to be out of my dormitory this early in the morning. But it's too late, there's nowhere to go, and at the end of the hallway, someone is rounding the corner. I stand rooted to the spot, terrified to see the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sweeping towards me.

"Ah, Remus," he says. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" I reply, completely aghast. I have no idea what he's talking about, but I decide to go along. Maybe this way I can avoid getting in trouble for wandering the corridors during restricted hours.

"Of course," he replies. "However, I must admit I didn't anticipate your arriving at 4:30 in the morning."

"S-sorry s-sir, is it a bad time? I can come back later!" I stammer, and turn to leave.

"No, that will not be necessary. I've just been out for stroll in the gardens, and I could do with a little company. Please, come up to my office." He smiles down at me from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh—all right."

"Toffee Squares," the headmaster states, "I've always found them quite delicious, particularly with a nice, hot cup of tea. Don't you think?" he asks cheerily.

I'm perplexed and somewhat relieved by his calm and friendly engagement, but before I can reply, the gryphon statue springs to life. It spirals upward, revealing a marble staircase. Professor Dumbledore casually steps forward and begins to ascend. At the top of the stairs, he pushes open a door, revealing his circular study. The headmaster proceeds to his desk and invites me to take a seat opposite him.

"So…Mr. Lupin…I assume you're here to talk about 'the plan' for this evening?" he questions after we've made ourselves comfortable.

"Oh,Y-Yes sir," I lie. To tell the truth, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but while I'm here, I might as well find out, "Where exactly am I supposed to transform?"

"I've made arrangements for you to be escorted to the Whomping Willow at 7:00 this evening. Are you familiar with the tree?"

"Yes." I reply. How could I not be? The thing looks deadly. On Sunday evenings, Sirius, James, and I dare each other to get as close as we can to the tree's thrashing branches. Immediately, I regret thinking of my friends. I'm also a bit worried about what the headmaster has in mind.

"At the base of the Whomping Willow's trunk, there is an entrance to a tunnel that leads to the previous residence of Mr. Willard Harpington. The house is located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and it's been vacant for years. Don't worry, no one will come near, I've placed numerous protective enchantments around its premises," the headmaster explains. "Do you have any further questions?"

"Well…" I begin.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I'm required to attend classes today. Before transformations, I always feel nauseated and achy. This time around, it's worse than usual."

What I say is partially true; I really don't feel exceptionally well. Going to school means confronting my friends, and that's the real reason I don't want to go. I've already told Sirius and James that I'm going away this evening, but if I talk to them today, they'll just want to know more. For a moment, Dumbledore looks at me. I watch his crystal-blue eyes glint in the flickering candlelight, and I begin to wonder if I am pushing my limits. After all, he has already allowed me attend Hogwarts, regardless of my 'condition.'

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be happy to take care of you," Professor Dumbledore finally says. "But you may want to reconsider your decision."

My stomach somersaults. I get the terrible feeling that he knows I've lied.

"Hiding things from your friends isn't going keep them from discovering your secrets," the headmaster says placidly. "If you avoid James and Sirius, it will only encourage their thirst for information. Those two aren't ones to take no for an answer, and they definitely have an affinity for trouble. If you ask me, though I know you haven't, **it is our choices that define who we are far more than out abilities**. Please do not take what I've said wrongly, Remus. I only speak from experience, and no matter the circumstances, deceiving those closest to you is never the right choice."

As the words escape the professor's lips, I'm awed by the way he has seen right through me. At the same time, I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I'm deeply ashamed I lied to the headmaster, and above all, I'm ashamed I've hidden who I really am from James and Sirius. If they are truly my friends, they will stand by me no matter what. If not, they aren't worth having in the first place._ I_ am the one who has failed, and I cannot blame _this_ problem on Fenrir Greyback, as I have blamed so many others. I am who I who I am, werewolf or not.


End file.
